


i was worried about you

by confidantes



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confidantes/pseuds/confidantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece about Gino and Kou being modern-era policemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was worried about you

Kougami is supposed to bring home dinner today, two steak tacos, and a chicken leg for the dog, Ginoza had said over the phone, but it’s 9PM and the man is nowhere to be seen. This is normal – work at the same police department, get assigned to different cases, arrive home at different hours. Normal. Fidgety for no reason. The tie around Ginoza’s neck gets tugged and retugged every several minutes.

He’s watching the television news report, bluish glare boxy on his reading glasses, narrowed eyes. There’s some kind of hostage situation happening in Shibuya, the anchorwoman is barking at the screen, two wounded by the gunman already. One man, one woman. One man of tallish stature, muscular build, identity as of yet not released to the public. Ginoza checks his watch. He’d asked Kougami to run for dinner three hours ago. Kougami had mentioned running late, finishing some business in Shibuya.

The door busts open, making Ginoza jump in his seat, swallow hard. Kougami is lumbering in like a noisy bear, plastic takeout bag slung around his arm. “Sorry,” he’s saying, “trains were backed-up for hours, crazy sh – ”

Gino straightens his back on the couch. “Did it ever occur to you to  _call_?”

Mid shoe-removal, Kougami blinks twice. “I was underground. I didn’t have service.”

Gino sighs, draws himself to his feet and to where Kou is still standing by the door, balancing himself one-shoed. He puts his hand on the left side of Kougami’s abdomen, a practiced touch that at a casual glance means nothing. But it is pinpoint in its motive, finds the still-healing stitches under a tight mask of gauze, all hidden under the button-up linen shirt.

Kou winces slightly. “I was careful,” he says softly.

“I know.” He clasps Kou’s face with his hands, traces cheekbones with the prints on his thumbs (like leaving a mark, undetectable). Kou smirks slightly and smacks Gino’s hipbone with an open palm.

“You were worried.”

Gino grimaces. “Of course I was, you incorrigible man.” His hands fall away, unaffectionate, but Kou catches them, brings them close again.

“Say it again. Tell me that you were worried about me.”

“Kou, we are not doing this right – ”

“ _Tell_ me, Gino.”

The growl in his voice is needy, insatiable.

“You insufferable, awful, insensitive – ” Irritation coloring Gino’s face up until the point he cups the nape of Kougami’s neck with trembling, wanting hands, “ _I was worried about you_ ,” and sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
